Yugioh Meets Reality
by PhoenixHeart25
Summary: I replace the main cast of Yugioh with me and my friends! Different Personalities, different reactions, slightly different plot. Guaranteed to be random! NO ROMANCE, and rated T for swearing, violence, and pudding.
1. The Reality of it

**Hi! **

**Everyone: Where have you been?! **

**I kinda got uninterested in my other story. **

**Bakura: Figures. **

**Hey! Anyway this story is guaranteed to be better! Sorry, no money back. **

**Marik: *starts grumbling* **

**Summary****: I replace the main cast of Yugioh with me and my friends! Different personalities, different reactions, slightly different plot. WARNING: Guaranteed to be random! Might split your sides laughing! **

**Everyone: YOU REPLACED US?! **

**Well not everyone….. Here's a list that shows who has been changed; when a new character is coming into the season that has been changed I'll make a new list.**

**Changed Characters Season 0:**

**Yugi=Ara (girl) **

**Yami=Jenna (girl) **

**Joey=David **

**Tea=Pandora (Her character will be a lot better) **

**Tristan=Tanner **

**Ryou= Sarah (girl) **

**Bakura= CAN NOT EVER BE REPLACED! (but is a girl) **

**I am co-writing this with ****Tiger demon of light****! **

**This story will be awesome, I promise! **

**Everyone excluding Seto and Bakura: YOU REPLACED US?! **


	2. Yugioh Meets Reality

**Phoenix: Well now everyone's gotten over the shock that I replaced them. **

**Everyone excluding Seto and Bakura: *sulking in corner***

**Seto and Bakura: But we're still here! **

**Seto: She wouldn't have dared to replace me!**

**Bakura: Or me! **

**Seto: May I remind you that you're a girl? **

**Bakura:….. **

**Phoenix: Uh oh! Quick Seto say the disclaimer! **

**Seto: PhoenixHeart25doesnotowntheplotofYugiohOranythinge lsewemakereferencesto! **

* * *

_Past the great Pyramids in the Valley of the Kings we see mysterious men breaking open a tomb. There are many ancient artifacts in the room but they are covered in dust. However, a box of pure gold sat on a pedestal, the Eye of Horus shining brightly._

_The two men raced forward leaving their leader behind. "Old fool! Now it belongs to us!" But without warning the floor opened up underneath the three men. One assistant fell to his death, but the other was able to pull himself up. The leader was left dangling to his doom. _

_The assistant that survived sneered at him, "I'd make you pay for doing that to my friend, but it looks like you're going to die anyway." The man laughed and walked towards the box. The leader was starting to gasp for breath; he could not hang on much longer. When the assistant touched the box, he started screaming about shadow games, and then he collapsed on the floor, dead. His screams still echoing through the tomb. _

_Just as the leader was about to slip, a girl grabbed his hand. She was dressed in Ancient Egyptian garb; the girl smiled at the older man and pulled him up. "What took you so long?"_

_When the man was finally able to stand, he saw that he was the only one in the tomb. But he heard her voice whisper, "Protect it with your life." He eyed the golden box, and very gently lifted it off the pedestal. _

* * *

"Hey Ara! Want to play basketball?"

Ara, a girl with amethyst eyes and black hair with violet highlights, was glaring at a pile of cards that had once been a high stack. "Damn it." She muttered. "I just finished it too."

She shifted her glare to the boy. He kept twirling the basketball, but flinched under her gaze. "You know I suck at basketball, and I never go outside anyway." "That's true." He muttered, and walked away.

Ara sighed and started picking up the cards. When that was done, she looked around sneakily. _'Well, no one's around so I might as well.' _She thought. Ara grabbed her bag and pulled out a gold box that had the Eye of Horus on it. "It's been a while since I worked on it. I gave up working on it almost eight years ago. The Millennium Puzzle!" She was trying to fit two pieces together when a hand snatched one of the pieces.

"Hey Ara, what is this thing?"

"Oh great, it's you, David." She huffed. "Now what do you want?"

He smiled, "For you to become a man!" Ara rolled her eyes, "Uh…newsflash idiot, I'm a girl!"

That remark got him angry, "Why you!" David swung his arm to punch Ara and she barely dodged. She ended up getting punched in the arm. (Which is, like, ten times better than a full blow to the face.) Just as they were going to start a full out fist fight, they were interrupted.

"Stop it David!"

David smirked, "Well, if it isn't first year student President reject, clean up member, Tanner!" Tanner scowled, "Shut up! I'm not a cleanup member. N-O-T!" David winced, "You've got one annoying voice!" Tanner continued, ignoring David. "I'm a Beautification Club Member, thank you very much!"

While Tanner continued to talk, David turned to Ara. "So what's up with all these pieces?" "I dunno, what's up with you stealing my stuff?" Before they could start fighting again, Tanner interrupted, AGAIN.

"Hey David, let me see that!" David and Tanner started a tug of war for the puzzle piece. Then a girl with red hair walked between the two and grabbed the piece back. "Pandora!" They shouted in sync.

"How much stupider can you two get? Honestly, you're such bullies."

David answered, "I wasn't bullying Ara, just trying to make her into a man!"

Ara scowled, "Still a girl…." She turned to Pandora. "And I could have handled it by myself." This time is was Pandora's turn to roll her eyes. "Like you need another detention."

David shouted, "You two really piss me off!" "Shut up!" Pandora retorted. Unfortunately a certain purple haired girl was standing right behind David and Tanner. She gasped.

"Sorry Miho! I was talking to David and Tanner!" Pandora apologized, glaring at the two. "I was surprised!" Miho admitted. "There are so many people that I still haven't had lunch…" She said sadly. Tanner at once rushed to her side.

"I-I'll buy s-something for you!" He stuttered. (Talk about love sickness!)

David ran over to them. "Hey! I'm going too!" They sprinted down the hallway, forgetting Miho. "Idiots." Pandora and Ara said at the same time.

* * *

"They really piss me off!" David told Tanner. "How could you talk about Miho like that?" Tanner said, shocked. "Of course not Miho, idiot! I was talking about Pandora and Ara! Who's bullying the weak?"

Then, the twosome ran into someone. "You guys…what is this about bullying?" The someone asked. David started to answer. "Nothing. It's nothing really." Tanner covered his mouth with his hand. "We didn't say anything! What are you talking about?"

"Bullying is no good." The man stated as he walked away. "We'll keep that in mind." Tanner said weakly. The man turned around, "Be sure your uniform is properly buttoned." "O…K?"

Tanner finally uncovered David's mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tanner eyed him, "Don't you know who that was?" David looked confused. Tanner sighed, "That was Public Moral Member Ushio. He made all of the school's rules; many think he's an amazing person."

David scoffed, "I think he's an asshole."

* * *

"We make an okay team, Pandora." Ara admitted. Pandora looked out the window, "Those two dive me insane. It's a wonder why they pick on you."

Ara rolled her eyes, "They'll never learn their lesson. So why'd you come inside?"

She shrugged, "It's a good thing you didn't come outside, the boys only let us play basketball to look up the girl's skirts."

Pandora turned her attention to the gold box on Ara's desk. "So what is that?" "Hmm, well it's an ancient Egyptian artifact but somehow my grandpa found it and gave it to me instead of keeping it for himself. You follow?"

Pandora nodded, and Ara opened the box. "Pieces?!" Pandora exclaimed, "Solid gold pieces! It's a wonder you haven't sold it yet." Ara shrugged, "Grandpa's been trying to get me to sell it, I gave up trying eight years ago, but I'm interested again!"

Pandora was becoming interested too. "What's it supposed to look like?" Pandora asked eagerly. Ara shrugged, "No one's ever solved it." She admitted, "So no one knows what it looks like. Grandpa owns a game shop with all kinds of foreign games, but the puzzle is my favorite. Grandpa got it from Egypt himself."

"Egypt?" Pandora questioned. "Well duh, Pandora! Look at all the hieroglyphics!" Pandora looked away, "I knew that!" Pandora insisted. "Uh huh, Sure!" Ara said sarcastically.

Ara continued, "I'm not an expert but I think it says 'The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted.'" "So what will you wish for?" "I wish David would realize I'm a girl."

Pandora burst out laughing. "That's it?" Ara zipped her lips. "My true wish shall never be revealed!" "Awww!" Pandora whined. "Not even to your best friend?" "Nope!" Pandora pouted and it was Ara's turn to laugh. "Maybe someday."

* * *

David opened his hand to show Tanner a golden puzzle piece. "Did you steal that from Ara?" Tanner asked him. "It's mine now!" David laughed. "I can't believe you stole it!" Tanner said angrily.

David eyed him, "Weren't you supposed to buy lunch?" As Tanner remembered, he started sprinting down the hall, screaming like he was in a horror movie.

David clutched the puzzle piece tightly, and tossed it out the window. When it landed in the water, David smirked. "That'll make you a man." **(A\N: still a girl -_-)  
**

* * *

Ushio was in the middle of training his minions. "One! We serve to protect the rules!" His minions were practicing their punching. They started chanting, "Serve! Serve! Serve!"

"Two! We fight to protect justice!" The minions started kicking, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Ara had stopped to watch them. '_So they're the Public Moral guys? Jeez it's as if they're minions of an evil group. Is Ushio trying to take over the world or something? Better get away, they're just plain creepy.' _She thought. _'Just plain creepy.'_

As Ara turned, Ushio came up to her. "Wait a moment you! You're Ara Moto, right?" Ara frowned, "Well dur ta dur I'm Ara Moto. Who did you think I was? The President?"

Ushio obviously got angry. "Listen you bitch, you're lucky I'm a Public Moral Member. Have the other students been bullying you?" Ara looked at him funny, "Of course not, I can handle anything!"

But Ushio wasn't going to give up that easily. He slipped back into the 'nice-ish guy' routine. "Wait a moment. A person like you would reply like that. I must properly investigate this. You can relax, Ara. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard."

Ara was getting angry, "I don't need you to be my bodyguard! Piss off!" She started jogging home. "Honestly! Something is seriously wrong with the people at this school."

Ushio was chuckling to himself. _'Ignorant girl. With I, Ushio, with you, your student life will be all rose colored.' _

* * *

Ara walked through the game shop's door. "Guess who's back, Grandpa!" She stopped. "Pandora! What are you doing here?"

Said girl was in the game shop obviously waiting for Ara.

"What? Don't best friends hang out with each other?" "Okay…"

Grandpa chose that moment to interrupt. "Ara! You're home!" He turned to Pandora. "It's nice to see you again, Pandora, you've gotten a lot bigger. Especially in the chest area!" Pandora's eyes widened.

She whispered to Ara, "Permission to slap him?" "Permission granted." Ara replied in a whisper.

Gramps butted in, "What are you two whispering about? You're killing me! Secrets don't make friends you know!"

Ara and Pandora answered simultaneously, "But friends always keep secrets!"

Pandora was still creeped out by Solomon though, so she quickly left.

"Ara, the puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?" Solomon asked his granddaughter. "I gave up on it eight years ago but I'm trying again!" Ara told him.

Grandpa sighed, "Ara, that puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it. But there is a lot of history behind it. I had two guides, both perished in the tomb. One made far enough to get his hands on the puzzle; he screamed something about 'shadow games' before dropping dead."

He shook his head, "I still don't know why the puzzle didn't harm me though."

Ara sighed, "You've told me this story a hundred times, Gramps, I still don't believe you."

Grandpa frowned, "Here's proof! Look at the symbols carved in this box. 'The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power.'"

"Ha ha ha." Ara laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, and all this power will somehow be tied to a card game. That makes perfect sense!" Ara shook her head, "Honestly, Gramps. There is no such thing as magic, okay? I'm going to take the puzzle back to my room."

Ara started to race up the stairs. Gramps yelled up to her, "Return it! It is a treasure after all!" Ara shouted back down, "Never! You only want to sell it on Amazon or EBay!"

* * *

Later that night, Ara was again trying to put two pieces together. "Fit together pieces! I command you!" she muttered to herself.

She didn't see her Grandfather in the door way watching her. _'It's said the person who solves the puzzle receives the power of the shadows.'_ He walked away from Ara's room to go to bed. _'It might be better if she doesn't finish it.'_

Ara had fallen asleep at her desk. The puzzle was about halfway finished.

* * *

The next day at school, Ushio found Ara. "Ara! A moment."

They walked around a corner to go behind the school. Ara was glaring at Ushio. "You bastard, don't you think threatening to expel me was a bit too far?"

Ushio pretended he didn't hear her. "Come on, I'm sure you'll be pleased."

They walked around the corner to see David and Tanner groaning in pain. "What do you think Ara?" Ushio asked.

Ara was furious, "What the hell makes you think that I'm pleased with you beating up my friends, you idiot!"

Ushio smirked, "I told you, Ara. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why I've been punishing these bullies."

"What the fuck, Ushio! What! The! Fuck! I never said you were my bodyguard, and what makes you think I wanted them to be 'punished', as you so kindly called it?" She was beyond furious.

Ara ran over to the two guys, "David! Tanner! You two better be alright!"

David was conscience enough to talk, Tanner was still groaning. "Ara….Damn you." Ara sighed in relief. "I guess that means your okay." Ushio then shoved Ara aside.

"Move Ara! We are not done with the punishing!" He then kicked David right in the ribs.

Ara stepped in between them. "Ushio, you bastard! Stop this!"

Ushio's smirk returned, "Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!" Ara's glare intensified by hundreds. "I said they were my friends, why would I do that to them?"

"Friends?" David murmured weakly.

Ushio laughed. "What a rare girl! You call them friends? Ha! They're bullies that exploited you." "They weren't bullying me; they were just trying to make me tough! Turn me into a man!"

'_Even though I'm still a girl.'_ She silently added.

"You're even more of a bitch than I thought." Ushio said. "Very well. Ara it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees is two-thousand dollars."

"What?! I didn't even want you to beat them up and now you want money?! That's like wanting money for no good reason!" Ara shouted.

Ushio shrugged, "The school admires me, and they would all listen to me over you. If you don't give me the money," he gestured to David and Tanner, "These two will suffer a lot worse." He grinned. "Maybe you'll join them."

Ara clenched her fists. "You play a hard game, you bastard."

* * *

Ara looked at the small wad of cash on her desk and sighed. _'One hundred and fifty dollars, far from two-thousand. Seriously, where would a high school student get that kind of money?'_

A list of possibilities came into her mind, but she quickly shoved it out of her thoughts. Every choice was bad.

Ara glanced at the puzzle, while she was off in her thoughts; she had unconsciously been putting it together.

Despite everything, she smiled. "Yes! Friggin frig yes! Almost done!" A few more pieces snapped in. "Only one more piece!" She couldn't sit still and started jumping on her bed. "Yes yes yes yes YES!"

Ara ran back to her desk. "One more piece." She reached into the box, only to find air. Her eyes widened, "Noooooooooooooooooo! And I was so friggin close to finishing it! Why the hell does the last piece have to be missing?! Who in their fucking damn right mind would take it?"

Before she could punch a hole in the wall, Ara thought of something. _'Maybe I left it at school?'_

* * *

The missing piece of the Millennium Puzzle was still at the bottom of the pool. But not for much longer, a hand reached down and pulled the Eye of Horus out.

David clasped the piece tightly, the words Ara had told Ushio still echoed in his head. For the first time when David thought about Ara, he smiled.

'_Friends.'  
_

* * *

Ara was running to school. _'Please please please please be there!' _ Luck was not on her side though, she ran into Ushio.

He smirked, "So you brought the bodyguard fee? That's a good girl." "Why are you so obsessed about that?!" Ara shouted at him, aiming a punch at Ushio. (She was too short to reach his face.)

Ushio grabbed her arm. "Wrong move Ara." He growled. He then led a kicking and swearing Ara to a nearby alley, and kicked her against the wall. A small fight ensured until Ara was slumped against the wall.

Ushio showed no emotion, "That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your 'education.'"

Lady luck must have changed her attitude about Ara, because David and Tanner came around the corner. Both were scowling. David knelt down next to Ara and pressed the last piece into her palm. They eyed Ushio, who stared back.

Some kind of silent communication. "Charge!" David and Tanner declared, and ran straight towards Ushio.

While David and Tanner were getting their asses handed to them by Ushio, Ara was deep in thought. _'David did something nice for me. I better hurry.'_

She hesitated before putting the last piece in, _'If there's any mystical force, black magic or just regular magic out there…please…I wish I had friends.'_

The last piece went in, and that was the last thing she remembered.

Ara's shadow grew out behind her, the eyes glowed, and a third eye appeared on the forehead.

~~~**( ?'s P.O.V)**~~~

I don't know how long it's been, or where the hell I even am. All I know is that the puzzle has finally been solved.

I am filled with the solver's memories; this new world seems strange and foreign. I'll take a look around some other time.

I frown at the memories of Ushio, but then I grinned psychotically.

What? You'd be a tad insane too if all you had for company was the shadows.

I'm bored, bad things happen when I'm bored. But I've got an idea for some fun.

'_It's time to play a game Ushio.'_

~~~**(3****rd**** Person)**~~~

It was getting dark when Ushio suddenly came face to face with blood red, crimson eyes. "Wha-?" he started to ask, but the whole world seemed to turn sideways, then vertical again.

The next thing he knew, he was hanging off a school building by a rope. At the top of the building, also attached to the rope, was 'Ara.'

She grinned, "Wuz up, Ushio?"

Ushio smirked, "Come back for more punishment?"

'Ara' frowned, "I thought you wanted this?" She held up a stack of cash. "Oops, seems I brought double by mistake."

Ushio's eyes widened. "So you did bring it? Then I wouldn't have needed to put you trough that. So hurry and hand it over!"

"But handing it over would be so boring!" 'Ara' whined. She put the money down. Suddenly she dropped the childish act and smirked at Ushio. "Let's play a game."

Ushio frowned, "Game?"

'Ara' rolled her eyes, "Yes, a game. I warn you this is a shadow game, yada yada yada." She jumped off the top of the building, the rope lowering her to be even with Ushio. Putting regular playing cards in a straight line.

"A game huh? Sounds interesting! I, Ushio, have never lost at a game!" He said, smirking.

"An impressive record, but that's about to change. All you have to do is flip the cards. You go up by the amount on the card. The other goes down."

"So what kind of game is this?" Ushio asked, still smirking.

'Ara' shrugged, "First one to die loses?"

'_Sure girlie, sure.'_ Ushio thought. He could still see the money at the top of the pole. _'That's the real prize.'_

'Ara' smirked, "You can go first. Game start!"

Ushio reached over and grabbed a card. "Ten of diamonds!" He started going up, 'Ara' going down. "One, two , three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!"

His game partner smirked, "You really had to count that?"

Ushio growled, "Shut up, bitch!"

'Ara' just rolled her eyes, "Go fuck yourself." She reached over for a card. "My turn! And I got a ten!"

"Two of spades!"

"Queen of spades."

"Three of diamonds!"

"Nine of hearts."

"Six of clubs!"

"Jack of diamonds."

'Ara' was now one step away from the top. Ushio however was halfway down the building. 'Ara' smirked, "Nothing left Ushio?"

"I said shut up, bitch!" Ushio yelled. "The next card I pick will turn this around! He grabbed the only card near him. "J-joker..."

'Ara' shook her head. "A shame, Ushio. A joker is zero. My turn."

"You little bitch! You fixed this from the beginning!" Ushio shouted, obviously getting angry.

She ignored him and picked up a card. "Ace of spades. Looks like I win."

"Shut up!" Ushio shouted, he started to climb the building.

'Ara' frowned, "Breaking the rules?"

Ushio grinned; he was almost at the top. "Rules were meant to be broken."

"Not in this game."

Ushio reached the top and shoved 'Ara' over the side.

"I warned you that this is a shadow game!"

"Be quiet! None of that matters, the money's mine!" He ripped the rope 'Ara' was being supported by. "Fall!" He turned back to the stack of money and picked it up.

It was just a deck of playing cards.

"This isn't money!" Ushio shouted.

A golden third eye appeared on 'Ara's' forehead. "Penalty Game!"

A force seemed to push Ushio off the roof. As he fell, he passed 'Ara', who had wedged the Millennium Puzzle into the wall.

"A penalty game uses your own obsessions against you! Prepare to be swallowed in your own greed!" _'Be grateful I don't have a chainsaw, Ushio. That would've been one hell of a shadow game.'  
_

* * *

Ushio's goons crowded around him. "Ushio are you okay? Ushio?"

The bully that could break bones with one punch was now curled in a fetal position.

"I'm scared…."

* * *

While walking through the halls, Ara caught glimpses of the usual morning rumors.

"Ushio?"

"Yeah, he was in such a shock he was hospitalized!"

"I wonder what happened to him."

Ara wore the finished Millennium Puzzle around her neck. _'It's official! I'm on cloud nine! The puzzle is finally done!'_ She wasn't paying attention to anything so she ran into someone.

"Hey-!" She started but saw that she had run into David.

"Yo Ara! Just the person I wanted to see!"

She at once became confused. _'Is he…being nice to me?'_ "Why?"

"I brought my own treasure today. I thought you might want to see."

"See what exactly?"

"My treasure, you can see it but you cannot. So I can't show you!"

Ara rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, you didn't bring anything."

"It's friendship duh!" David seemed to realize what he just said. "Why are you making me spout cheesy lines all of a sudden? Stop it! Stay away from me!" He took off down the hall to class.

'_David being nice? It's a sign of the apocalypse!'_ She started sprinting after David. "Wait! I need proof that you said what I think you just said! Can I get it written on paper or something?! Wait David!" _'Curse my shortness!'  
_

* * *

**Demon: What's up everyone? **

**Phoenix: Everyone please welcome my co-writer: Demon! And why are you so late?**

**Demon: Mokuba just HAD to get kidnapped on the way over here.**

**Mokuba: Sorry Phoenix.**

**Phoenix: MOKIE! *hugs* **

**Demon: So why is everyone in the emo corner? **

**Phoenix: They're in shock that I replaced them. **

**Demon: Shouldn't they be in the hospital? **

**Phoenix: There is such a thing as budget cuts, Demon. Besides, those who weren't replaced are in the disclaimer with us! *whispers in ear* Just don't mention that Bakura's a girl. **

**Demon: BAKURA'S A GIR- *Phoenix covers her mouth* **

**Seto: For those of you who couldn't read the disclaimer, I said "PhoenixHeart25 does not own the plot of Yugioh. Or anything else we make references to." **

**Bakura: So basically nothing. **

**Seto, Bakura and Mokuba: REVIEWS!**


End file.
